lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
This is my talk page where you can send messages and requests. *'Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).' *'Put new text that relates to the old text's subject under that text.' *'Please maintain a neutral attitude'. *'Use descriptive headings'. *'Leave your message at the bottom of the page.' Archive I Re: The Lord of the Rings Online thanks for that note. Just ask whenever and I can spend the time to do the research (: Macch Toric (talk) 17:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) On Character infoboxes In my view the character infoboxes are mostly already established. They need updating but changing them so they are like unto their kindreds (Noldo & Sinda) is too much like what the Tolkien Gateway has firm. That's my view. Unless, you have a very unique scheme, but keep sending me ideas and I'll keep sending you them back. The Easterlings and the Haradrim could use an infobox scheme perhaps 'Men of Darkness'? I like the color scheme you made for the Dragons.--DarkLantern (talk) 11:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Characters Infobox I don't add a new title because I will also talk about character infobox. I think we should add a "Status" and "Death Reason" section. It can show the readers clearly about the character's living status and the reason that cause the character's death. What do you think? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) A Favor Hello even tho u dont know me may u please do me a favor if u can if its to hard u can say no .Im trying to learn everything i can about Lotr and whole middle earth and trying to read everpage i can. I know u can look up stuff but i dont know what to realy look up and there so many things that i might not know. I know u can go down to the chacter list and read all that ive read all the races But somthings you have to look up and i dont know what to look up. If this is possibly at all which i think would be realy hard or there is a easy soultion may u send me all the links to everypage im know im coming out of the blue here to asked this but it would make my day if u could send those to me. AeglosTheGreat (talk) 17:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:Characters Infobox : Sure, I have asked DarkLantern. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) House of Elros family template The following were members of the House of Elros as well: Yávien, Oromendil, Axantur, (children of Nolondil) Lindissë, Ardamir, Cemendur (children of Axantur), Írildë and Hallatan (children of Cemendur). They should be added to Template:House of Elros--DarkLantern (talk) 21:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:Portrayal in Adaptations Okay! I will remind myself about that. Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Location Infobox Hi, - Darkchylde, sorry to bother you again! But I discovered that some imageless location infobox will appear " " on the top of the box. I tried to remove it but I failed. So, woukd you please fix it. Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE: Location Infobox Stonewain Valley and Blackroot Vale. But there might be more as these 2 pages are the pages that I found the problem. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) New series of pages Hi, this is Prince of Erebor...again. I want to ask that should I add the family members of Tolkien, letters of Tolkien and Lords of Gondor category + disambiguation page? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE:New series of pages Okay. But does the Princes of Dol Amroth and Princes of Ithilien count as Lord of Gondor?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE RE:New Series of Pages + Remind I guess Princes of Ithilien aren't a Lord of Gondor. But I am not sure so I asked you about it. Besides, please keep an eye on a new user, 沈阳代开餐饮住宿发票. As it is simpified Chinese and it means "Coupons of dinning and accommodation in Shenyang(a city in China)". So I afraid that he may type advertisements on the pages. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Useless image Please delete . It is useless. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Dwarves Template Hi - Darkchylde, I think Mim, Ibun and Khîm shouldn't be on the Template, instead they should be on a Petty-Dwarf Template. And I may help to correct and create the templates if necessary. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Falls of Sirion Hi - Darchylde, I found the Falls of Sirion page and it is a mess. Everything there is linked to Tolkien Gateway, even the content and references. I don't know how to fix it, please check it and repair it. Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Letters Hola, - Darkchylde. I have fixed most of the letters. Thanks! Que tengas un buen día! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:RE:Letters Gracias! And I am working on the template too. Hope this project can be finished soon. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :Yeah! I'm working on the Navigation templates too! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::Okay! Let's work hard! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :::Yeah! I just want to copy them to here first and then revise them. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::::Yeah, I am rewriting and I have finished the navigation template. Please check Template:Letters. And I have put it in Letter 1 page too so you may also check does it match with the page format and colour scheme. Gracias mi amigo! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :::::Hi! Is the navigation template fine?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::::::Okay! I'll update them now. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) New temporary background? With the recent passing of Sir Christopher Lee, perhaps update the background for the next month or so that features Saruman? Could be a good way to honor him. 18:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I have one designed currently on my test wiki. Do you like that design? 20:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I uploaded a new version. I tried scouring for it but all the images of him being knighted were too small :(. Also, if you'd like a different font/color, just tell me which. 03:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, added one with the lotr font. 03:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::You'd need to download the file from the wiki yourself then upload it through as only admins can change the background. 18:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Template Hi -Darkchylde, why the letter pages will automatically added "navigation templates" to the category after the add the "Letters template"? I tried to fix it but I couldn't find out the problem. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :I see and thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Spammer Hi -Darkchylde, please block User:IMRAM and deleted his spamming blog posts. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Some spams Hi -Darkchylde, please delete Austin and Popeye page. It's completely rubbish. And please block 153.107.192.205 and 153.107.97.168, as they are spamming. :Besides, I have put the afd on Gino Acevedo, Gerontius "The Old" Took and Taking the hobbits to Isengard pages for quite a period. Please delete it to keep this Wiki neater. Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::Yeah, me too. I am going to have exam so I may not be active these weeks. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :::Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) New blogs Hey fellow Admin. :) I wondered, do you happen to know how to make it so that the creation of a Blog can be seen in the Wiki Activity bar that's always on the right of the screen? Or, perhaps, to be something that Wiki users here receive an email about? (Specifically, "A new blog post, blah blah, has been created by so-n-so" showing up in the inbox) I thought to ask you since you were able to help with the recent tech question I asked DarkLantern, concerning the "Added by ___" caption on pictures. (And I can ask him about this as well- so no worries.) Happy editing, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 22:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Absence Hi - Darkchylde, I am going on an exchange tour to Germany and Italy and I will return on 26/7. I may not update here so often but I still hope I can remove some spams or make some minor corrections. I will immediately continue my projects when I return home. Sorry for that and may God bless you! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | '''Prince of Erebor’’’']]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE: Absence Thanks! My flight will depart 30 minutes later.----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Deceased Category Hi - Darkchylde, I am in Wittenburg now but I just saw a "Deceased" category that were added to some orcs' pages. I think it is quite useless, since nearly all of the characters died at the end of Fourth Age. Besides, many characters that didn't appear in the story but in the history like Helm Hammerhand, Saradoc Brandybuck, etc, died. So I suggest to delete it. What do you think? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE:Deceased Category Thanks a lot! Germany is really a nice country. There are many aged and unique buildings. And there are the famous Martin Luther who made Germany to have a special history and role in the christian society. But to me, I don't used to see buildings that are so short (you know, Hong Kong is packed with skyscrapers). By the way I have bought a German The Hobbit novel with 7.95 Euros, although I don't know German. LOL!----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE: Germany Tour Yes, it looks great. And it will be nice to have a same novel in 3 translations (English, Chinese and German) on my shelf. I will look for an Italian one later in my journey. (^o^) ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Italian The Hobbit Finally, I find this, The Hobbit in Italian!!! It took me one and a half day to search it! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Italian The Hobbit Thanks! I will read them, with the help of Google Translate. And do not be jealous of me, I think you should really pay a visit to there, it's worth-going. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :Milan, Florence, Assisi, Vantican and Rome. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) About Maia Hi - Darkchylde, while editing the Maiar pages, I found that Maia (Single form for Maiar) was linked to a Born for Hope character, sharing the same name. So I am thinking of should we fix the links manually into Maia or rename Maia page into Maia (Born for Hope). Which option do you prefer? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :Renamed and redirected Maia to Maiar. Thanks and have a nice day! (I gotta continue watching Hunter x Hunter) ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:My Profile Info LOL! I really dislike Tauriel's role. She is completely unrelated to the storyline. But despite that many people dislike Alfrid, I do accept his role in Desolation of Smaug. For his role in Battle of Five Armies, I think his role can be abstained after being punched by the Master of Lake-town and drown. Bach's "Little" Fugue in G minor and "Toccata" and Fugue in D minor and also Schumann's "The Happy Farmer" are my favourite!! What about yours? But most importantly, I currently was addicted to Hunter x Hunter. It was really really awesome! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE:My Profile Info Agree! In fact, I don't like how Kili and Fili die in the film. Although there is only one sentence describing the brothers' death in the novel, but they are heros as they shielded their uncle. But in the film, Kili died for Tauriel and Fili was murdered by Azog, which I hate it so much. I have finished watching episode 9. But I have a minor question, didn't Killua killed 2 candidate on the airship after the "ball game" with Netero, at the end of episode 7? So there should be only 40 candidate left. Anyway, it is truly a wonderful anime! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) PS:For favourite character, I don't know. Perhaps Kurapika. :Hi, I am now in episode 15, I just can't stop watching it. And for favourite character, I still don't know, perhaps Kurupika?! Anyway, cheers, friend! \(^o^)/ ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::Killua is not bad. But he seems to be a little bit cruel when he kills Johness. Kurupika seems much more normal. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Transitioning to new infoboxes Hey Darkchylde, I'm bringing this up to you because, as I understand it, you're one of the admins with some CSS knowledge and might be the best suited to bring this before the other admins for discussion: We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . It's going to require some work, but we have tools to help Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structures translate very poorly to mobile devices, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that more and more of our contributors visit Wikia from a mobile device. To see just how much traffic has become mobile, you can check out this graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, but we’re here to help with it, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to make the process easier We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. This won't contain your previous CSS styling, though (assuming you've used any), and if you want the infoboxes to still look the same on desktop, you'll have to add it to instead of into the template, where it was before. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. . I'll also watch this post - so feel free to ask any questions you have about this, and of course any questions other community members might have! All the best, Mira_Laime (help forum | blog) 23:26, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Added Message Addicted Hi, - Darkchylde, how are you? I have finished episode 34. LOL I like how Gon defeat Gido and Killua electrocuted Riehlvelt. But I want to ask who is the girl that reconnect Hisoka's arms? She seems to be a Phantom Troupe member, right? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :I think the Zoldyck family seems hard-hearted and murderous. But I am starting to like Killua, his skills are quite impressive to me(He's a typical meta-human lol(^o^). And I am really looking forward what will happen in the Yorknew City on 1st September. Btw, will there be more episode after episode 148 to be aired in the future? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Addicted LoL! Killua's mother's electronic visor is really ghastly. I definitely don't want her to be my mother. And Gittarackur (I like to refer his disguise name, more than he real name, it seems much cooler lol) too, his eyes are...cunning. Makes me nervous too. I thought the manga isn't ended yet. I think the zodiacs are going to Dark Continent (or something like that). It's a pity that the anime had ended so soon. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Hi Sorry for late reply, I went camping with my friends. Well, I am not a huge fan of animes, but I know these kind of scenes (naked scenes) are often seen. So I have no special feeling on that scene...lol Anyway I am now watching episode 91, I hope I can finish it during summer vacation. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Wenting Travelling Oh really? That's nice! Well, I guess you have been to either Ocean Park or Disneyland, right? And Star Avenue/the Peak? What do you think about them? And which is your favourite attractions? Hope you enjoy your time here! (lol if you told me earlier I could suggest you to go to some more special and meaningful places like Ninepin Groups ideal place for hiking and geographical studies, as there are many different kinds of landscapes and hexagonal vertical rhyolite columns, a sort of volcanic rock only found in that island , University of Hong Kong university in Hong Kong found in 1911, ranked as 26th best university in the world, etc. Tram and Slowest public transport in Hong Kong which still exists is also very nice to travel and enjoy the scenary of Hong Kong.) ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) PS:Which hotel(s) did you stayed at? RE: RE: Went Travelling Oh, Panda Hotel? You mean the one in Tsuen Wan? Well, that's a venerable hotel. I like the buffet there, it was awesome. But I think many Hong Kongers can speak English, not fluently, but basically, since HK have 12 years free education. And you have been to Victoria Habour at night? I think the night view is really charming! Disneyland, nice theme park, but was really packed with people. Have you play Space Mountain? Besides, have you visit IFC/Sky 100 and The Hong Kong Observation Wheel? Where else did you go? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) PS: Did your tour guide taught you any Cantonese? Infoboxes Hoi, I'm a relatively new editor to this wiki, but I have decent Wikia experience. Thus, I decided to check to see if the infoboxes needed updating, which they did. I started with Template:Infobox Person/Draft and Template:Infobox Non-canonical Character/Draft, since they came up first in insights. :P Figured I'd let you look over them and tweak or approve them as you see fit. One coffee cup to rule them all / One user talk page to find them 00:22, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Infoboxes Yeah, I can't really do the colors yet. :P Thanks, though. One coffee cup to rule them all / One user talk page to find them 18:40, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes: Update I figured out how to color the new infoboxes. The only issue is, it requires work in . This page can tell you more. --LORDWEIRDO (talk) 03:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (P.S.: This is Da Weirdo, BTW. I changed my account name for some reason.) Uin edit My bad, simply didn't mean to confuse you. Just I chose easier way to. Sincerely.DreamBrisdin (talk) 05:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Extended editions Yes, I think I would agree. Those pages should be merged with the film pages.--DarkLantern (talk) 18:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) The user Ederchil has blocked from tolkiengateway.Acording to him, the reason is counter-productive edit warring. Could you convince him to change his decision about me and to regain the ability to edit a page on Tolkien Gateway. Completing it Hello.You did good work by removing the spoiler warning from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.But the spoiler warning still remains in the content Plot of the same page.Can you remove the spoiler warning from that content of the page that I am talking about?I do not have permission to edit this page,as opposed to you. Good job captain. User:Longerbeard added the spoiler warning in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, which is not necessary for the known reason.Could you erase the editing of User:Longerbeard; As I see, the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, is protected to prevent editing. So that means I do not have permission to edit this page.Why this page is protected to prevent editing? Here,for the pages The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies I do have permission to edit these. Could you unlock the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, in order to be able to edit it? I will not change it in the point. Can you unlock the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug in order for me to be able to edit this page; Why the pages The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies are free for editing;Can you do the same thing to The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug; Why doesn't someone unlock the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug in order for me to be able to edit this page; Why the pages The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies are free for editing;Can you do the same thing to The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug; I will not make big changes to the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.Can you unlock this page; Question Hey! I have a question on one of your editing-goals that are listed on your profile page: How are you thinking of updating the etymologies? Merry Christmas :) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 18:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: question Thanks :) Oh I wasn't speaking of you actually getting the task done - I was asking what "updating the etymologies" will entail. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' On Elf Friends Yes, the title of '''Elf-friend' was supposed to be a title bestowed upon a person.--DarkLantern (talk) 17:35, January 5, 2016 (UTC) On Faramir vandalism Your undo of the Faramir vandalism didn't work. You might want to try again.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:13, January 10, 2016 (UTC) On Language template I must ask you not to implement that language template yet. One reason is because templating the translations makes it harder for the experts to make corrections of words that I was not sure about. Also, I found in my researches that not all those Cyrillic-based languages have the exact same characters. Not all these words I was sure of that's why I left 'question marks' next to some of the words, because the word didn't come out right in the translation generation and research. So I'm asking you to hold off on that idea for now.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:19, January 21, 2016 (UTC) On Image uploads You are correct. I spoke with her over the web and I know she would not have wanted anyone to upload her works without her permission. So, I'm asking you to please delete any image that anyone else but me uploaded. Remember that I had once told you about how I carefully negotiated with her to use only three image she personally sent me.--DarkLantern (talk) 12:44, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Questions Thank You for finally Unblocking me DArchylde. Obviously I didn't really know about the rules and policys of using this website. But I would like to continue using this site and help with building more info for characters which is referenced of course. Hence, i have plenty questions: 1. What can you do with a Page, like more detailed info on topic/essays for characters and events??? 2. How do you findout whether the images are copyright and whether they are permitted to share 3. For copyright images not shared, how do you get permission from the artist to use an image of theirs? eve-stardust (talk) 06:50, Feb.15, 2016 --Eve-stardust (talk) 13:21, February 15, 2016 (UTC)